ukalistersfandomcom-20200216-history
Crests
Crests are the fundamental device that all stralobyes are given at birth. Typically all take the shape of a crystal pendant hanging from a necklace around The owner's neck. Crests have a multitude of functions that they perform to enhance the daily life of their user. Crests cannot typically be 'stolen' for indefinite periods of time. While it is possible to take a crest away from its owner, the moment the thief loses active focus on the act of stealing the crest, it will disappear from their possession, and reappear around the neck of its owner. In a similar manner, it is possible to break a crest, but again when focus is not directed at the crest, it will repair itself to full working order. Communication The Crest's primary function is communication. through the crest the user can contact someone else through their crest. The crest functions as a semi-direct link of audio and visual information through the crystal in the crest. To make a call, a user holds the pendent up in front of their face and thinks of the person or crest number they wish to call. (The Crest cannot function unless the user is actually holding it in their hand, meaning that you cannot make crest calls when restrained. Though it is possible to ANSWER a crest call without touching it). While the call is active, the crest projects a visual image of the caller and their immediate surroundings into the user's mind through their eyes, which means that both callers can see the immediate surroundings of the person they are talking too. The connection works by looking into the crystal at a specific angle, meaning it is possible for other people to be able to lean in, or stand behind the caller and look into the crystal as well to also see the call. In addition, someone standing opposite the crystal from the caller, if they look hard enough can see a reflection of the other end of the call on the User's eyes, as the crest is sending the information like a projection into their eyes. All calls are on 'speakerphone' by default, which means it is possible for people nearby to overhear the conversation even if they cannot see the visual aspect of the call. Crest Numbers: All Crests have numbers, much like cell phones do. Though the Crest "Number" is actually a series of letters from a now unused language in the world that is common knowledge to most (Like how in the real world, no one uses the Greek alphabet but everyone knows Alpha, Omega, Gamma, Beta, Etc) anyone can call another crest as long as they have their crest number. In addition, Crests automatically find and store the crest number of people the user commonly associates with. While there is no observed direct ruling on the exact mechanics of how the crest passively acquires crest numbers, typically it stores close friends and very important acquaintances indefinitely. More recently met people the crest number will be saved and stored as well, but as time progresses, or the user's interest or memory of that person wanes the higher the chance that their crest will clear out that crest number to make room for others. While the crest has never been observed as having a maximum number of crest numbers it can hold, it does seem to automatically sort through and delete unused numbers from its memory. (it should be noted that, while not a freely accessible feature, certain tools or job classes are able to 'search' a crest for things such as call history and usage, allowing them to see who the user has contacted and when, an undefined length of time from current) Identification The Crest's second purpose is to store information on its user, much like an I.D. Card. This is the information typical, basic scan technology and magic picks up when used on a person. generally the information includes: The user's name, Species, and Job Classes. As the scan becomes more powerful it is able to decipher more information from the crest, such as Age, Ukalisters owned, cards stored within the crest, etc. The information is hard wired into the crest, and changes dynamically and immediately with the user. It is possible to create alternate information in the crest, through illusion magic, or through the use of a Crest Engineer, but such information is typically layered on top of the basic information, as the basic 'correct' information is unable to be deleted from the Crest. [[Ukalisters|'Ukalisters']] The Crest is what facilitates the capturing of Ukalisters for Stralobytes. Upon completing the Ukalister's task successfully, the Ukalister is then subconsciously compelled to place their hand on their new owner's crest, where in which the crest logs the Ukalister as captured, and activates all of the perks and abilities that come with Ownership of a Ukalister. The Crest is also used in the release of Ukalisters, through a conscious acknowledgement of the owner releasing the Ukalister, in which the Crest then nullifies their 'contract' and the Ukalister is set free to be captured by someone else. Cards Cards are objects resembling trading cards that can be inserted into a crest to give various passive or active abilities based on the card. A Crest can hold a total of 5 cards at a time, by pressing the card to the crest where it is then 'absorbed' into the crystal and stored within the crest itself. It has no physical form when inside of the crest, therefor you cannot break the crest open to steal the cards inside. Without the use of very specific, or very powerful abilities specifically tailored to theft, the only way to remove a card from a crest is for the Crest's owner to willingly remove it, or for them to be dead for an hour. After a Crest User is dead for over an hour (Reaching the Permanent Death status) their crest then loses the ability to lock cards inside of it, and anyone can go to their crest and freely remove the cards as they would cards from their own crest.